


Tease

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Sometimes, Jackson liked to tease and mess around with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor JJP
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Some playful Markson for ya!

Though they spent most of their time in the company at the practice room, it wasn’t always practice. The boys arrived earlier than expected, using caffeine energy to mess around and run about like they usually did but regretted it when they had to call for a long break between dance practice.

Side by side on the couch sat Mark and Jackson, lazing around with no intention to move when suddenly, Jackson brought a hand to Mark’s cheek and slowly leaned into the other side. Mark had expected a regular peck but was offended by what he got. A raspberry was blown into the older rapper’s cheek, the man’s face contorting in disgust as he felt wet droplets on his skin. Jackson giggled to himself as he ran off to another member. “Yah! Jackson, you come back here.”

“Hmm. No thanks.” The younger teased, shifting further away.

Mark chased after Jackson and when he finally caught him, had him trapped in his arms. In an immediate attack, Mark pressed his fingers against the younger’s sides knowing full well Jackson would flinch. It was a dangerous game since Mark was the more ticklish of the two but as long as he had the upper hand, he knew he wouldn’t be at risk. After a few squeals and as predicted, Jackson jumped up. The risk was worth it, Mark watching as Jackson balled up in his arms, giggling while he attempted to cover all his sensitive areas. Jackson was trapped and unable to move from his boyfriend’s tightening hold.

“Listen, I know our hyungline consists of couples but why do both have to be sickeningly sweet?”

“Yeah, we expect it from JJP but Markson are supposed to be lowkey!”

Tuning out their maknaes’ whines, Mark and Jackson focused only on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments. But my WiFi is shitty right now so I’ll respond when it’s fixed, I’ve been staying off tech but coming online to upload and to scroll through twitter, which I can’t resist.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
